


And a Shot of Peppermint

by Pastango



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Lazy Bouquet Making, M/M, Multi, Oh Boy Oh No, Past Child Abuse, Somehow Contains More of Rantaro's Workplace, Unneeded Marriage Subplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: Rantaro actually decides to go to work for once in his life.-------another birthday fic for ari again which is niceentirely based off of A Dash of Gin but is entirely noncanon to that fic, please go read it





	And a Shot of Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luucarii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/gifts).



Working in a coffee shop is romanticized. It always has been. Of course, the ‘kissing over a latte’ trope was one Rantaro Amami always enjoyed, but the constant smell of coffee beans and that singular customer who chose to order the most complicated order then throw half of it away would get annoying to anyone. 

 

A simple distraction, among other things, could make one’s day far better than usual. His two boyfriends were part of this “distraction” category, although one of them could be included in the far broader “distracting” category. Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara, also affectionately referred to as mixed jumbles of their first names due to similarities in spelling and pronunciation. Kokichi never leaves him alone about them, and sometimes it seems as if he never will.

 

The familiar sound of said purple gremlin entering the near-empty store from the rainy outdoors sounded throughout the establishment, a cry of his name with some loving nickname one of his sisters would be sure to taunt him about later. Yes, he was the distracting one, but Rantaro couldn’t help but love the tiny liar, especially considering many circumstances.

 

His boyfriends had horrific pasts, with a main undertone of nothing but neglect.

 

Kokichi was the one who fared far worse out of the two, judging by his panic attacks at the mention of his mother and father. Despite the fact that his mother was deceased, he still resented her. This was perfectly appropriate, as she had been physically and mentally abusive- going as far as to attack him with a metal soup ladle. After a bit of research, and a bit of help from the local florist, he compiled a bouquet of flowers to put on her gravestone every year on the anniversary of her death. Aconite, butterfly weed, and petunias. These flowers, according to the florist, contained the messages of resentment, hatred, and the message of “leave me”; all forming a lovely bouquet with bitter meaning. Fitting for someone so horrible to him in both life and death.

 

Shuichi’s parents had decided to work abroad before his birth, and despite his uncle’s best efforts, they had left their child with him. Not knowing exactly how to raise a child, Shuichi was often left to go to and from school by himself. In fact, he used to do a lot of things alone, including making meals and cleaning, seeing as his uncle wasn’t usually home. Yes, he was less traumatized, but the boy had gained a sharp sense of loneliness in any situation.

 

Abuse and unintentional neglect had given the two teens a hell of a life. Despite everything, and despite the fact that the combination of both these pasts had caused something akin to severe abandonment issues, Rantaro had refused to leave them for the past three years. Their days were often sharply coordinated, but today was much different.

 

The day had been rainy, but Kokichi was in the store without an umbrella. The tips of his oddly coloured hair were dripping some of the water onto his shoulders; and unfortunately, the floor. Shuichi came in moments afterwards, holding the black umbrella and looking positively exasperated. Rantaro thought he was as handsome as ever, with his navy blue hair softly sticking to his face underneath his typical hat, which he promptly took off.

 

Working in a coffee shop was boring; at least there was his boyfriends to keep him company, especially considering the fact that it was near-empty on most days.

 

The coffee chain, Kirakira, was not as popular as the name brand chains like Starbucks and the like. It was a small coffee shop, a family business owned by Rantaro’s mother and father, but that didn’t change anything about the size. Despite all this, the customers who did end up coming there, often regularly if not daily, were usually on a first name basis with the workers.

 

Well, _worker_. Due to the fact that hardly anyone came in, Rantaro was the sole worker at the cafe. He reminisced on this fact, listening to the rain patter against the window while he made his partners their drinks. The rain fell in sheets, coming from a misty grey sky, truly adding to the soft ambiance of the warm cafe’s constantly playing jazz music. It wasn’t annoying, not like pop music.

 

He handed his boyfriends their drinks, and continued cleaning the counter afterwards. It was a gentle moment, albeit a bit cliched and cheesy. He hummed along to a familiar song, drying off the counters before looking across the tiny building to his lovers sitting snuggled in one booth.

 

In that moment, he patted his pocket. It contained three rings, for his plans later, no matter what it took. They had come a long way, especially the other two, and he couldn’t let go of this moment, and any ones to follow it.

 

May 29th wasn’t always a special day for some, but others...

 

Maybe having a birthday or something wasn’t all too bad when you had someone you were close to.

 

Rantaro wouldn’t give up these moments of peace for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ari my girl this is unedited for now 
> 
>  
> 
> i did my research on flowers and why rantaro is so gay
> 
> why couldn’t he have picked a normal low paying job like mcdonalds


End file.
